The present invention relates to a fishing rod float, constituted by a hollow and ovoid body longitudinally traversed by a spindle determining an assembly which is inserted in a separable manner in the thread constituting the fishing line, so that when the latter is cast and falls in the water, the impact is absorbed as a consequence of the effect being shared between two parts (ovoid body and spindle), minimised by the lightness in weight and streamlined shape of the assembly.
The object of the invention is to make available to the angling community, a floating element which is inserted in the fishing line to achieve, in addition to the property stated above, the separation of the baits which can be incorporated on the length of line corresponding to the line tail and thereby reduce tangling, in addition to facilitating the recovery of the hook or hooks carrying the baits themselves.
The float is of application in that type of rod intended for fishing, both in the sea and in rivers and lakes, for fish such as trout, salmon, pike, etc.
In rod fishing, when the line is cast over the water, an impact occurs which gives rise to a corresponding noise, frightening away any fish that could be in the area or nearby.
On the other hand, in those lines that carry various pieces of bait, tangling of the latter usually occurs, as well as getting caught up in brush, with the obvious inconvenience and problems that arise, from the nuisance caused to the angler in unravelling the tangle, to the time he wastes in doing this.
The applicant is also holder of the utility model 244.738 in which a device is claimed for the fishing of trout and similar, characterised by the fact that to the line reaching the rod are attached some plastic tubes which are closed at their ends with cork plugs, said plugs also performing the function of retention of the line that runs through the tubes. In this utility model it is also claimed that the tubes mentioned are capable of being joined to each other by means of an ovoid or spherical float, so that at the union of said tubes with the float, lead ballast rings are provided, all this so that on a basis of that idea, though not insofar as structural features are concerned, the float object of the present utility model has been developed, which includes a combination of the tube with the float having different characteristics and better properties.
The float proposed has been designed to overcome the problems expressed above and also provide new features and functions which result important from the point of view of efficacy in the angling process itself.
More specifically, the float of the invention is intended for inserting in the thread of the fishing line, being constituted by means of an ovoid and hollow body, completely closed but longitudinally traversed by a spindle, determining an assembly which floats in water, permitting the globate form to be laid on and lifted off the area of water with ease, by so controlling its weight which shall be in accord with the thickness of the line thread or the distance it is necessary to cast.
Said float is tied at one part to the length of stiffening thread that is joined to the end of the rod, said bond being formed preferentially by means of a turn suppressor to avoid the forming of kinks, coiling, etc., it therefore being possible to girate the spindle itself to dry the artificial flies fitted as bait and practice the greater art of dry fly fishing.
At the other extremity the spindle is tied to the other length of the fishing line thread, corresponding to that termed line tail, thereby permitting said length to be lifted with great ease, either for displaying the bait, or for trying new fishing ground with a single cast.
Both the spindle and the ovoid body shall preferably be transparent in nature, which together with their slight weight shall barely produce any appreciable noise or splashing, the float passing before fish with the greatest discretion.
In a preferred embodiment, the spindle is solid and the front extremity thereof, which is that which is tied to the corresponding length of line tail, has a centrally-located hole which projects at an angle towards one side, determining a passage for the tying of the respective end of said length of line. In this manner, it is possible for the knotting to be done quickly, which is one of the most important operations in angling.
This configuration makes it possible for the line tails to form an extension and over several metres of said tails be capable of obeying the movements of the rod, permitting all fishing methods to be practiced, both dry fly and wet fly, the artificial nymph or to use natural bait, both on the surface and in the bottom.
Nonetheless the spindle can be hollow and the line run through its inside, being trapped at the front extremity of the former by means of a stop in the form of a wedge which is inserted into said extremity by pressing, it being possible for said stop to be of wood, plastic or metal.
It is also possible that the spindle be hollow and include inside an axially-positioned metal wire, preferably of steel, with its two extremities bent back in hook form towards the inside, in order to tie to one of them a turn suppresser through which it is tied to the length of stiffener of the line joined to the rod, whilst to the hook at the other extremity is tied the other length of fishing line, i.e. that which forms the line tail.
It is also possible for the spindle in question to have its extremities flattened, in one of which two holes have been formed and a groove for the support, tying and placement of the length of fishing line corresponding to the line tail, whilst the other flattened extremity shall incorporate the respective turn suppresser to which is tied the stiffening length of the fishing line coming from the end of the rod.
In any case, the spindle always acts as a lever, separating the pieces of bait and thereby reducing the frequent and annoying tangling. In addition, the spindle makes it difficult for the fishing line to penetrate into areas of bows and branches when the line is cast, since it is generally the bar which is first to meet the foliage, reducing the tangling and facilitating the recovery of the hook or hooks.
It has also to be pointed out that when the line is cast and falls into the water, the impact is absorbed by virtue of the spindle being the first to enter the water, followed by the ovoid body, or else because said ovoid body is first, followed immediately by the spindle, the impact being shared between the two parts, said impact being minimised by the slight weight and streamlined shape of the float assembly.